parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
June Baily and the Goblet of Fire: Nina Lopez's death scene (Female Version)
(June and Nina have ported to a cemetery graveyard.) Nina: "You okay?" June: "Yeah, you?" Nina: "Where are we?" June: "I been here before." Nina: "It's a portkey, June, the cup's a portkey." June: "I been here before in a dream. Nina, we have to get back to the cup, now." Nina: "What are you talking about?" June: AAAAAAAAAAAH! (June holds onto her forehead like she's in so much pain.) Nina: "What is it?" June: "Get back to the cup." (Agatha Trunchbull (off screen) and Dr. Eggman are nearby.) Nina: "Who are you? what do you want?" Agatha Trunchbull (off screen): "Kill the spare." Dr. Eggman: "You got it, mistress." (Dr. Eggman casts a powerful spell and kills Nina off.) June: "No! Nina!" (Nina lies right down deceased on the ground. Dr. Eggman pulls June closer. A status grabs hold of June and traps her.) Agatha Trunchbull (off screen): "Do it, now." (Dr. Eggman drops something right into the cauldron. June watches on.) Dr. Eggman: "Bones of the godfather, unwillingly given," (A skeleton bone hovers right in mid-air under Dr. Eggman's control. He drops it right into the cauldron.) Dr. Eggman: "flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed," (Dr. Eggman takes a knife and slashes his left arm right over the cauldron.) Dr. Eggman: "blood of the enemy, forcibly taken," (Dr. Eggman takes the knife right over to June and cuts at her left arm.) June: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Dr. Eggman takes the knife right over to the cauldron and let the drops fall right into it.) Dr. Eggman: "The dark mistress shall rise again." (The cauldron bursts into flame and Agatha Trunchbull emerges from it.) Agatha Trunchbull: "My staff, Dr. Eggman." (Dr. Eggman hands Agatha Trunchbull the staff and bows deeply to her.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Hold out your arm." Dr. Eggman: "Mistress, thank you, mistress." Agatha Trunchbull: "The other arm, Dr. Eggman." (Dr. Eggman looks a bit concerned, but does it anyhow. Agatha Trunchbull sticks the staff into Dr. Eggman's right arm. The evening skies change and the others have been summoned.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Welcome, my friends. 31 years it's been, and yet you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself disappointed, not one of you tried to find me." (Agatha Trunchbull says begins slashing angrily at the hooded figures.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Not even you, Zedd." Lord Zedd: "My mistress, had I detected any sign or even a whisper of your whereabouts." Agatha Trunchbull: "There were signs, my friend, and more than whispers." Lord Zedd: "I assure you I never renounced the old ways. the face I have been obliged to present each day since your absence, that was my true mask." Dr. Eggman: "I returned." Agatha Trunchbull: "Outta fear, not loyalty. still, you have proved yourself useful these past few months, Dr. Eggman." (Agatha Trunchbull grants Dr. Eggman a new left hand.) Dr. Eggman: "Thank you, mistress, thank you." Agatha Trunchbull (looking right at Nina's motionless body): "Oh, such a beautiful girl." June (off screen): "Don't touch her." (June struggles to release herself) Agatha Trunchbull: "June, I almost forgotten you were here. standing on the bones of my godfather. I'd introduce you, but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. the young girl who survived. how fibs have fed your legend, June. shall I reveal what really happened that night 14 years ago? shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? it was love. you see, when dear sweet Isabella Christy Baily gave her life for her only daughter, she provided the ultimate protection. I couldn't touch you. it was old magic, something I should've forseen. But no matter, no matter. things have changed, I can touch you now." (Agatha Trunchbull puts her right hand on June's forehead.) June: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Agatha Trunchbull: "Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, June? pick up your weapon, Baily. I said pick it up, get up. get up! you been taught how to duel I presume, yes? 1st we bow to each other. come on now, June, the niceties must be observed, the Fairy Godmother wouldn't want you to forget your manners, now would she? I said bow." (Agatha Trunchbull forces June to bow with magic powers.) Agatha Trunchbull: "That's better. and now..." (Agatha Trunchbull casts at June and she squirms around in pain.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Atta girl, June, your parents would be proud. especially your filthy mongrel mother. I'm gonna kill you, June Baily, I'm gonna destroy you. after tonight, no 1 will ever again question my powers. after tonight, if they speak of you, they'll speak only of how you begged for death, and I being a merciful dark mistress obliged. get up." (Agatha Trunchbull pulls June to her feet. June begins moving away from her.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Don't you turn your back on me, June Baily, I want you to look at me when I kill you, I wanna see the lights leave your eyes." (June takes a few steps towards Agatha Trunchbull.) June: "Have it your way." (They both cast and their streams of magic powers meet 1 another. They both struggle.) Agatha Trunchbull: "Do nothing. she's mine to finish. she's mine." (The ghost figures of Ulysses and Isabella and Nina appear right where June's standing.) Ulysses's Ghost Figure: "June, when the connection's broken, you must get to the portkey. we can delay it for a moment to give you time, but only a moment, do you understand?" Nina's Ghost Figure: "June, take my body back will you? take my body back to my dad." Isabella's Ghost Figure: "Let go. June, you're ready. let go. let go." (The connection breaks apart. June goes right over to Nina's motionless body and summons the cup right over to them. In an instant, they port out. Agatha Trunchbull looks angry and upset.) Agatha Trunchbull: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" (Back in the arena, June appears with Nina's motionless body. the entire crowd doesn't realize what's going on out there. June silently weeps on Nina's motionless body.) Alvin: "He did it!" Lincoln and Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Fairy Godmother: "June! June!" (The Fairy Godmother tries to pry June from Nina's motionless body.) June: "No! no! no! don't!" Queen Lillian: "For corn sakes, Fairy Godmother, what's happened?" June: "She's back, she's back, Agatha Trunchbull's back. Nina, she asked me to bring her body back, I couldn't leave her, not there." Fairy Godmother: "It's alright, June, it's alright, she's home, you both are." Queen Lillian: "Keep everybody in their seats, a girl has just been killed, the body must be moved, Fairy Godmother, there are too many people." (Juan's now pushing his way right through the entire crowd.) Juan: "Let me through. let me through! let me through!" (Juan lightly pushes June away from Nina's motionless body.) Juan: "That's my daughter! it's my girl! my my giiiiiirl!!" The entire crowd, especially Miguel Rivera, Juan and Judith Lopez, Ferdinand, Bones, Lupe, Una, Dos, Tres and Cuatro look on depressed about this. (Mrs. Potts is getting June to stand up and come along with her.) Mrs. Potts: "Come on, get up, easy, easy." Juan: "No........no........no.......no.......NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mrs. Potts (still walking around with June): "This isn't where you wanna be right now, come on." June: "No!" Mrs. Potts: "It's alright, I got you, I got you, come on, easy now." June: "No! no!" Mrs. Potts: "Are you alright, June? does it hurt? that?" June: "Not so much now." Mrs. Potts: "I better take a look at it." (June's left arm has the skull and snake markings on it.) June: "The cup was a portkey. somebody had bewitched it." Mrs. Potts: "What was it like? what was she like?" June: "Who?" Mrs. Potts: "The dark mistress, what was it like to stand in her presence?" (Meanwhile in the Ficwarts assembly.......) Fairy Godmother: "Today, we acknowledge a really terrible loss. Nina Lopez was as you all know, exceptionally hard working, intricately fair minded, and most importantly, a fierce, fierce friend. I think therefore you have the right to know exactly how she died. You see? Nina Lopez was murdered by Agatha Trunchbull. The ministry of magic doesn't wish me to tell you this. but not to do so, I think would be an insult to her memory. Now the pain we all feel at this dreadful loss reminds me, reminds us that while we may come from different places and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as 1. In light of recent events the bonds of friendship we made this year will be more important than ever. remember that, and Nina Lopez will not have died in vain, you remember that. and we'll celebrate a girl who was kind and honest and brave and true, right to the very end." Category:Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire: Cedric Diggory's death scene parodies Category:June Baily and the Goblet of Fire scenes (Female Version)